hypotheticalcitiescountriesfandomcom-20200215-history
May 2018 (2018-2022: WW3)
The following events occurred in May 2018: May 1, 2018 (Tuesday) * A F3 tornado causes moderate damage to homes in eastern Brazil. * Moon Jae-in is allegedly poisoned by a North Korean spy. May 2, 2018 (Wednesday) * Donald Trump cancels the planned 2018 United States-North Korean summit after allegations of a failed assassination of South Korean president Moon Jae-in by a North Korean spy. * 9:27 p.m. - North Korean propaganda is interrupted by a special announcement by Kim Jong-Un stating that unless the American occupiers of Korea pulled out by midnight, North Korea would invade them. However, this ultimatum was never sent to South Korea and the United States. * 10:56 p.m. - North Korean broadcasting is interrupted to bring a special announcement, stating that all North Korean troops were to report to the closest military base immediately. * 11:39 p.m. - The North Korean air force lands paratroopers behind DMZ lines secretly, preparing for the Second Korean War. May 3, 2018 (Thursday) * 2:08 a.m. - The first shot of World War 3 is fired as North Korean troops charge the DMZ. * 2:56 a.m. - Paratroopers occupy several towns near Seoul. * 3:14 a.m. - All normal South Korean broadcasts are suspended due to "escalating conflict on the DMZ", and wartime broadcasting begins. * 3:26 a.m. - North Korean broadcasting halts until further notice. * 4:18 a.m. - A hospitalized Moon Jae-in is placed on KBS in South Korea, and declares war on North Korea due to a surprise invasion over live TV. * 5:56 a.m. - The Swedish and British ambassadors to North Korea both send notices to the North Korean government stating that unless North Korean troops pulled out of South Korea and laid down arms by May 5, NATO and it's allies would be at war with North Korea. * 6:14 a.m. - Donald Trump addresses the United States after receiving news of the North Korean invasion of South Korea. * 4:33 p.m. - The first air raids over South Korean cities begin, heavily devastating Busan. * 11:22 p.m. - Moon Jae-in dies during a air raid over Seoul, a military dictatorship takes over South Korean life. May 4, 2018 (Friday) * 3:18 a.m. - The Swedish ambassador to North Korea is sent to a concentration camp near Pyongyang. * 5:24 a.m. - The Battle of Pyeongchang begins. * 6:09 a.m. - British operation Darkest Hour begins, as the British navy, air force and military are put to full use. * 6:44 a.m. - North Korean naval invasion of Japan commences. * 7:13 a.m. - Japanese troops force North Korea off of the Japanese mainland, but with no declaration of war. * 9:21 a.m. - South Korean bombings of Pyongyang and Hamhung commence. * 1:14 p.m. - Donald Trump makes a announcement over all radio and television outlets, stating that this was the darkest day in South Korean history, and that America would defend South Korea. * 7:26 p.m. - DEFCON 3 is declared. May 5, 2018 (Saturday) * 2:19 a.m. - The USS Hurricane is sunk off the coast of India by a North Korean submarine. * 2:48 a.m. - Sweden declares war on North Korea after the ambassador of Sweden to North Korea was detained illegally the previous day. * 8:46 a.m. - British prime minister Theresa May makes a speech over BBC and BBC Radio stating that the British ambassador to North Korea was preparing to evacuate himself from Pyongyang and close the British embassy there at noon GMT unless the North Korean army agreed to pull out of the South. * 9:41 a.m. - The Battle of Seoul begins. * 11:49 a.m. - Having only 10 minutes remaining, Theresa May along with the rest of NATO begin sending declarations of war to North Korea. * 12:13 p.m. - Peacetime BBC operations halt in the UK, Canada and America. * 12:27 p.m. - British prime minister Theresa May officially declares war on North Korea, World War 3 officially commences. * 6:48 p.m. - Pyeongchang is fully occupied by North Korean troops as South Korean troops evacuate the area. * Throughout the day, many countries declared war on North Korea. May 6, 2018 (Sunday) * 1:25 a.m. - China declares war on South Korea and NATO. * 1:31 a.m. - BRICS and CSTO declare war on NATO, Japan is blockaded by China, and Russia. * 1:37 a.m. - India officially withdraws from BRICS. * 2:35 a.m. - The Battle of Seoul begins. Russian troops invade Belarus following it's withdrawal from CSTO. * 5:20 a.m. - The Ukraine and Georgia become NATO members and start a offensive into Russia. * 5:25 a.m. - Trump proposes a peace settlement on live TV, stating that North Korean troops would withdraw from South Korea, and in return the blockade of Japan would end, as well as the Russian invasion of Belarus and the NATO invasion of Russia. * 5:50 a.m. - China and Russia refuse the peace settlement, North Korea nukes Busan. * 6:15 a.m. - DEFCON 2 comes into effect, for the first time since the Persian Gulf War. * 6:30 a.m. - Protests break out in Seattle and Los Angeles. * 7:55 a.m. - Taipei and Tokyo is nuked by North Korea, DEFCON 1 comes into effect for the first ever time. * 8:30 a.m. - China and Russia agree not to use nuclear weapons, as Hamhung and Pyongyang are nuked. * 8:55 a.m. - Kim Jong-Un is confirmed dead. * 9:25 a.m. - Los Angeles is bombed by Chinese forces. * 9:50 a.m. - DEFCON 1 is downgraded to DEFCON 2 as North Korea agrees to halt the usage of nuclear weapons. * 10:30 a.m. - Chinese forces invade Guam. * 10:35 a.m. - The Battle of Guam (2018) begins. * 3:20 p.m. - South Korea capitulates to North Korea. * 3:35 p.m. - Vietnam is invaded by China after refusing to give up it's claims in the South China Sea. * 3:50 p.m. - Russian forces use tactical nuclear weapons on Polish and Ukrainian forces, DEFCON 1 is put back into use. * 4:25 p.m. - The USA pulls out of war, signing a peace settlement with Russia, China and North Korea. CSTO and BRCS (no longer BRICS) agree to not intervene in North America. * 4:50 p.m. - Chinese and Pakistani forces launch a surprise invasion of India, Nepal and Bhutan. * 5:45 p.m. - The USA withdraws from NATO. They establish the "Non-Aligned Entente" with Austria and other neutral nations. * 6:30 p.m. - Australia and New Zealand join NATO, as Bolivia joins BRCS, making it the BBRCS. * 8:00 p.m. - Bolivia and Brazil launch a surprise attack on Peru, Colombia, and Argentina. Venezuela joins BBRCS, making it the BBVRCS. * 8:45 p.m. - Uruguay joins the Non-Aligned Entente. * 10:30 p.m. - Panama joins the Non-Aligned Entente. * 10:45 p.m. - Switzerland joins the Non-Aligned Entente. May 7, 2018 (Monday) * NATO collapses, and the Global Emergency Agency (GEA) takes it's place. * Russian forces begin the largest ever offensive into Eastern Europe. * German nationalism hits a all-time high since 1939, as estimated by a poll. * A devastating tornado outbreak impacts the Midwestern United States. * The Carnival Liberty is sunk by a Russian submarine. * May 7-9 - The first major tank engagement of the war occurs at the Battle of Belgorod. * The US Virgin Islands and UK Virgin Islands unite into the Republic of the Virgin Islands. * The Republic of Albania and Kosovo is formed. * 2:30 a.m. - Indonesia joins BBVRCS, making it BBVIRCS. * 2:45 a.m. - Indonesian forces invade Papua New Guinea and Australia. * 3:45 a.m. - The "Alliance of Honor" is signed between Somalia and Kenya. They launch surprise attacks on Ethiopia and Uganda at the same time. * 5:20 a.m. - The African Union is split between a pro-NATO and pro-CSTO faction. They declare war on each other. * 5:55 a.m. - Korea is united under the Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea (North Korea). * 6:30 a.m. - Ukrainian forces begin a retreat from Russia. * 8:20 a.m. - NORAD detects a ICBM from Korea about to impact Osaka. * 8:22 a.m. - A ICBM hits Osaka, Japan. * 8:25 a.m. - Akihito is confirmed dead. * 8:40 a.m. - Japan joins the GEA. * 9:30 a.m. - Congress votes to uphold DEFCON 1. * 9:45 a.m. - A meeting of the United Nations Emergency Council occurs. Bosnia and Herzegovina joins the UN Peacekeeper force in Eastern Europe. * 11:20 a.m. - Serbia invades Bosnia and Croatia. * 4:30 p.m. - Trump and Putin meet in neutral Slovenia, and Putin finalizes the deal with Trump to not intervene in the Americas. * 8:25 p.m. - Confirmation of the sinking of the Carnival Liberty, a American ship ported in Panama is received. * 8:30 p.m. - Trump denounces the Russian government for directly violating the agreement signed just 4 hours prior. * 9:25 p.m. - Guam secedes from the United States, and votes to join Japan the next morning. * 9:50 p.m. - Russian forces invade Puerto Rico, which had seceded from the United States earlier that afternoon, beginning the Caribbean front. * 10:15 p.m. - British forces invade the CSTO collaborator of the Virgin Islands. * 11:28 p.m.-12:03 a.m. - A EF5 tornado decimates the city of Gas City, Indiana. May 8, 2018 (Tuesday) * 2:08 a.m. - Sudan joins CSTO and invades Egypt. * 2:15 a.m. - Israel joins the GEA, as well as Egypt, Iraq and Saudi Arabia, the Arabian front begins. * 4:27 a.m. - Iran declares war on the GEA and joins CSTO. * 4:31 a.m. - The first death of the tornado outbreak the previous day in Indiana is confirmed. * 6:35 a.m. - Australian forces launch a massive offensive against the Indonesian invasion force of Papua New Guinea and Australia. * 8:00 a.m. - The first storm of the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season forms, massively disrupting Russian trade in the Atlantic. This is a work-in progress.